Big Nate Wiki:Manual of Style
This is the manual of style for the Big Nate Wiki. Please do not do any reorganization or cleanup on the wiki unless you are fixing things to follow this guideline. Please note that there is no punishment for violating this guide as this is just a guide. For Spotlights * Do not add categories that are not listed in this forum thread: "Categories Check Forum Thread" * Do not add the "Stub" template to articles over 300 bytes, as those are not considered stubs. Writing * You may edit an article solely, but if the contents get reverted, try not to edit that part anymore. * Articles should be written in an in-universe style and not refer to the reader or viewer when talking about events. This means that you should not mention the novel or comic the character appeared in, unless you mention it under the "Appearances" section of an article. * Do not use an opinionated style of writing, unless you are quoting a character. * Please do not fix what is not broken. If a sentence is perfectly fine, you should leave it as that. WikiText * Links such as Nate and nate are pointless. Only links with a different display text and target page such as Nate or links including just the target page such as Nate Wright should be used. *At the very beginning of an article, add and at the very end of the article, add . This is very important that you do this step to make our wiki look cleaner and nicer. Common improper style changes * Do not add last names to the display text of a link. You may use full character names only in the first time they are mentioned in an article. * Do not list a book title without including quotation marks around the title. * Do not list a book title without italicizing the title. * Do not place punctuation outside of quotation marks. The correct placement is inside. Example: "Big Nate: In a Class by Himself." * Only use American English spelling and grammar on articles as Big Nate is an American series. Article structure Characters * An infobox with all known information. * A character biography. * Physical description - Short paragraph talking about physical features such as hair, race, eyes, and clothes. * Appearances - List of novels, comic collections, and dates the character appeared in using bullet points. * Trivia - Trivia items. Organized in list format using bullet points. Really Serious Note REALLY SERIOUS NOTE: THE RULES STATED BELOW ARE REQUIREMENTS AND THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES FOR VIOLATION. HOWEVER, VIOLATORS WILL BE LET OFF EASY THE FIRST TIME. Categories This is the list of necessary categories. (Delete every other category and please note that these categories don't apply to each and every page either.) Please make sure that you follow the specific capitalization when adding categories. (Adding "Main Characters" as "Main characters" won't help.) Also, do not include the parts in parenthesis. *Main Characters • Major Characters • Frequent Characters • Occasional Characters • Minor Characters • Characters out of Universe *Objects • One time objects *Boys (for underage males) • Men (for adult males) • Males *Girls (for underage females) • Women (for adult females) • Females *Timber Scouts *P.S. 38 students • P.S. 38 staff *Wright family • Ortiz family • Pope family • Godfrey family • Applewhite family *Jerks *One-time events *Card Games *Schools *Locations *Games *Sports teams *Teams *Places *Foods *References *Snacks *Clubs *Novels *Poems *Entertainment *Sports *Writing *Jefferson students • Coolidge students • St. Pat's students • Jefferson staff *Music *Big Nate Products *Products *Organizations • Programs • Systems *Comics • Comic Characters (NOT used for any character drawn in Big Nate, but rather characters that appear in comics in Big Nate, such as Femme and Doctor Cesspool) *Programs *Imagination *Ideas *Art *News *Collections *Groups *Schools *Television Shows *Websites *Instruments *Utilities *Thoughts *Media *Communication *Trademarks *Features